


Fix Him

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan feels responsible for the relay loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me! I own nothing but my ideas, no infringement of any kind intended. Quotes from Finding Nemo.

He'd given Ryan a hug after the race, seeing that look on his face, knowing all the things that were going through Ryan's head. Michael hated this for Ryan. He knew what it was like to have people putting pressure on your shoulders. Mike knew Ryan was feeling like shit from all of the pressure and that he was probably blaming himself for all of this. He hated that Ryan was going through this hist. He was worried it would burn Ryan out faster; he didn't want that for Reezy, he swam because he was having fun. If this shit continued though, he knew, he wouldn't be having fun anymore. Mike knew, he was there. 

 

Michael found him standing in front of the mirror. He was staring with hard blue eyes at his reflection, brow furrowed as he stared. Mike knew what he was thinking, he did. Sliding behind the older Florida man, Mike wrapped an arm around the others waist, lips finding the joining of his neck and shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on the warm skin, holding Ryan back against him tighter. "Stop thinking about it, Ry.". He peppered kisses up the crook of Ryan’s neck, grip tightening as he went. 

 

 

Ryan was shaking his head no at Michael, feeling the responsibility of coming on second weighing on his shoulders. Yea, a medal was a medal, silver was silver, but it still sucked. He wanted gold; he wanted it so bad he could taste it. He tried to roll of out Mikes grasp, but the taller man tightened his grip, making it clear he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

 

Ryan was taking it hard. Michael hated seeing Ryan like this. It wasn't him to be all down and depressed and that's why Michael had made it his mission to make him smile. Pulling back, Mike tugged on Ryan until he was turned facing him, then placed more soft kisses on his jaw, temple, cheeks, then a simple peck to his lips. Ryan stood very still, upset with himself still. 

 

 

Michael's plan was to kiss away Ryan's pain, anger and pressure. The more kisses he placed on the boy though, it seemed he got more and more tense. Michael pulled on him more, pushing him back towards the bed. Mike moved so he was sitting on top of Ryan, a cheeky grin on his face as he straddled the older man. Ryan gave him a skeptical look, his brow furrowing as he tried to not think about anything right now but Mike, nothing else. Shit, it wasn't working. Michael knew this, leaned down, and busied Ryan's mouth with his own before he could start talking and thinking about this. 

 

 

Gently, Michael pressed soft kisses down the column of Ryan's neck, placing soft, loving kisses as he did so. His fingers caressed warm skin as Ryan protested the murmurs in his ear of how amazing and incredible he was. Ryan completely disagreed with everything comforting Michael had to say to him. Shaking his head, he tried to push Michael away, but the other swimmer would have none of that. IN fact, he pressed down into Ry's hips harder with his own, arms pinning Ryan on each side of him. He wasn't going to let Ryan wiggle away and mope. He wouldn't sexually force him into anything, of course, but he wasn't letting Ryan wiggle away to go mope and think about what he could have done. It was over. They got silver, and that was fine with him. IN fact, the silver was quite pretty. 

 

**"No, Ryan. Stop. I see those gears turning in your head, just, let it go, baby. A medal, is, well, pretty fucking fantastic too."** He gave Ryan a brighter smile, leaning down once more to press his lips against Ryan's. The older swimmer shook his head no, that cloudy look crossing his eyes again. He couldn't shake it right now, he just couldn't. He wanted to cry; he felt like he'd left the entire nation down and he hated it. Ryan hated when people were disappointed with him, and that's all he felt right now. 

 

**"Mike. . I let everybody down. . . you. . Gregg. . . the Fans, the-"** He had more to say, but Michael shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. **"Ryan. . . stop. Please, trust me. Tomorrow, baby, tomorrow is a new day, a new race. “** Giving Ry a lopsided grin, he pressed one softer kiss to his lips before rolling onto his side, tugging Ryan in beside him. **"Just, relax, babe, please? My little fishybooboo needs some sleep,"** he spoke in a falsetto, teasing voice, using the dumbest nickname he could of at the moment. 

 

**"Besides, you know, like Dory says. . . you just gotta keep swimming. . ."** Giggling at his own stupidity, he pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan's forehead, pleased to see the little smirk on his lover's lips. Rolling his eyes up at Michael, Ryan huffed out a half laugh. " **You big gorilla. . c'mere."** He smiled brighter before reaching up to Mike's lips with his own, feeling quite better just held in Mike's arms. 

 

He could do this. He just had to be like Dory. Smirking up at Mike, he spoke once more, **"P Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!"** Mike just laughed, head tilting back as he held Ryan tighter towards him. **"Babe. . . I know you 'swam' to London, but, don't leave me and swim to Sydney . . .the games are in London."** He teased, Ryan smiling brighter then, leaning up once more to press a passionate kiss to Mike's mouth. 

 

**"I love you, you big eared barontasaurus."**

 

**"I love you too, Ryan . . and it's a Brontosaurus - know your dinosaurs."**

-FIN-


End file.
